Gensokyo Detective Series
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Gensokyo City a city where Youkai and Humans try to co-exist. It is here in this city where corruption is always prevalent. Where crime is always a constant. Only three people stand between the innocent people of Gensokyo City and the darkness that lurks throughout the city. They are the Hakurei Shrine Detective Agency.
1. Trailer

_Okay so I came up with this for you guys because I was listening to Touhou Project Swing and Jazz music. Don_ _'_ _t ask me why I always associate Jazz with a detective series but I always do. Anyways this is a trailer, and since I_ _'_ _m in a detective class I_ _'_ _ve decided that I would end up working on this. Don_ _'_ _t worry I_ _'_ _m still going to be working on everything else, I_ _'_ _m just kind of hit a snag. Anyways fav, follow, and review tell me your thoughts I actually care about what you guys think._

 _ **Line Break**_

Gensokyo City a city where Youkai and Humans try to co-exist. It is here in this city where corruption is always prevalent. Where crime is always a constant. Only three people stand between the innocent people of Gensokyo City and the darkness that lurks throughout the city. They are the Hakurei Shrine Detective Agency.

Starring

Reimu Hakurei as the lazy tough head detective.

Marisa Kirisame as the smart and witty partner and one of the narrators.

Rumia Yami as the glutton and childish partner, plus one of the narrators.

Yukari Yakumo as mayor of Gensokyo City.

Ran Yakumo as concerned advisor/bodyguard of the mayor.

Remilia Scarlet as don of the Scarlet Mafia Family.

Flandre Scarlet as the younger sister of the don of the Scarlet Mafia Family and the Underboss.

Sakuya Izayoi as Consigiere of the Scarlet Mafia Family.

Yuuka Kazami as the dangerous yet beautiful noble lady.

And many more, are to come.

The Gensokyo Detective Series, only on Gensokyo TV. With laughs, fighting, and Reimu complaining about money, it's bound to be a hit.

The Gensokyo Detective Series, tune in.


	2. Episode 1: Case of The Missing Daiyousei

_Okay so I love how you guys think this is an interesting concept. I will be continuing this, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Tellme what you think about it because it will really make me happy to know. These are a collection of short stories with some arcs thrown into them. There are OC characters, because some people need to die in some of the murder mysteries. This first story is called the Case of The Missing Daiyousei. I hope you guys enjoy this._

 ** _-Line Break-_**

It was a normal day at the Hakurei Shrine Detective Agency, as all three of us were just standing around. We hadn't gotten a job since that last big incident, and then the mayor of Gensokyo City, Yukari, didn't even pay us for it. With no money that meant we were stuck eating vegetables.

Thinking about this I look over at Rumia, who was reading a comic book upside down on the plush leather couch. Her shirt was riding up revealing her stomach. Poor girl might have to resort back to eating Humans again, unless we get a job that actually pays well.

Reimu was just reading a scroll, I didn't even question what it was about. Probably some charm that will help bring money to the detective agency. She always tried to come up with weird schemes to bring more money in. The last one was selling a charm that would cure all disease, needless to say that did not go well. As in an angry mob with pitch forks not well.

What was I doing? Well like always I was reading a grimoire trying to learn some new spell. It wasn't going well because I couldn't concentrate at all. It was quiet in the shrin… uh… I mean detective agency.

"I'm bored when do we get a case?" Came the childish voice from well… the childish detective of the HSDA. I look over at Reimu whose eyes twitched at being interrupted from her reading.

"We'll get a job when we get a client." The shrine maiden reply was in a curt tone.

"Is that so~" Came the trade mark phrase that always irritated Reimu. Suddenly embedding in the leather couch very close to the childish youkai's head were needles. I blink, looking over at Reimu who was daintily, a word I would never use to describe Reimu Hakurei might I add, reading. A thud echoed, the source coming from Rumia falling on to the floor. Her red eyes wide open.

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _I'm not done with this yet, but I wanted your opinion. It's coming along at a good pace though._


End file.
